The World
by Uchiha Riddle
Summary: We all know Allen Walker is a powerful Exorcist, but what if on that fateful night when he first encountered the Earl, when Mana died, when his Innocence first activated and destroyed his adoptive father before being 'found' by Cross. What if he was found by Tyki? How would he have changed? And so the adventure begins, from another perspective. Warnings: Lemons & perving on a minor
1. At First Glance

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** We all know Allen Walker is a powerful Exorcist, but what if on that fateful night when he first encountered the Earl, when Mana died, when his Innocence first activated and destroyed his adoptive father before being 'found' by Cross. What if he was found by a Noah? How would he have changed? And so the adventure begins, from another perspective. **Warnings: Lemons and some inappropriate things done to a minor**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons and indecent thoughts and actions towards a minor. If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** Relax, Mates for Eternity's next chapter is almost done. I got the idea for this new story while I was cosplaying at the MinnaCon yesterday and started writing at like 2am. I find that my best work is done when I'm exhausted…wonder why? Anyway, I think this will be interesting to write and I hope you guys like it. Oh and the cover picture is exactly how I pictured this story's Allen at 15, you'll see why in the next chapter. ;p God, it was such a lucky find~! *o* Now, on with the show~!

_One person's craziness is another person's reality._

_~Tim Burton_

"Mana!" A small white haired child wailed as he crouched over the smoking remains of his adopted father's Akuma body. The dark pieces of metal and other unknown substances disappearing rapidly as the boy clung to the dirt. The fat man with the strange smile had long disappeared, leaving the boy alone to cry for hours.

"Mana…" No sound came from the 11 year old child. His tears running dry and his heart numbing in his chest. _Why? Why? My hand…this hand…hate it…I hate it! This hand that has taken everything from me!_

"Areh~ What is a kid doing crying over an Akuma~?" A deep voice sounded behind the child. The white haired boy blinked at the well dressed man standing behind him, a cigarette dangling from between his grinning lips and dark shoulder length hair curling around the umber tinted skin of his face.

The man crouched down beside him, "What's your name?"

The man was met with silence and he sighed, smiling wryly as he stood again. He studied the strange cut on the boy's face, the eerie glowing red eye and finally the child's red arm. The Noah was unsure what to make of the mark and the eye but the glowing cross in the back of the boy's hand was easy.

"An exorcist, huh? I guess it doesn't matter what your name is then, Shonen. After all, you won't be leaving this place alive." The dark skinned man summoned a Tease, grinning sadistically as the child finally looked at him, eagerly anticipating the fearful look on the boy's face.

"Are you an Akuma?"

The man blinked in surprise at the inappropriately fearless expression in the small slip of a child's reddened eyes. Mismatched silver and red eyes stared at the Noah, dull and hollow with pain and guilt. Then he smiled brokenly.

"Please, kill me, Akuma-san."

The normally unflappable man almost flipped over in shock. _What the hell?_ The Noah stared at the child with an, unbeknownst to him, adorable expression of confusion. The boy seemed to understand his confusion because he smiled a painfully serene smile as he explained in a creepily polite manner.

"You called me an exorcist. Mana said I had turned him into an Akuma. In stories, Exorcists kill Akuma and Akuma kill Exorcists. You want to kill me, right? So you must be an Akuma. Mana…Mana said I made him an Akuma…and then I killed him…with this left hand of mine. I keep trying…but…I can't get it off."

The boy turned fully to reveal the sharp shard of Akuma shell that he had been stabbing the back of his left hand with. The Akuma shard was chipped and cracked while the child's left hand was in perfect condition.

The man's eyes widened. _What the hell? This kid tried to cut off his own hand._ The Noah eyed the small boy with interest as he continued to speak.

"Please. I don't want to do something like this again. I loved Mana yet I killed him with this hand. I deserve to be killed, by an Akuma."

The Noah eyed the child for a while, trying to read the broken boy's expression. A long moment passed before he chuckled, placing a gloved hand on the boy's head and ruffling the soft hair with a grin. The boy looked at him in confusion as he once again crouched down in front of the boy, prying his bloody fingers from the shard and examining it.

The man leaned closer with a soft expression as he ran his tongue over the long and deep cuts in the boy's human hand, gently lapping at the fresh blood oozing from the wounds in the boy's palm. The boy winced at the sting of the man's saliva, watching in awe as the wounds began to stich themselves close.

"Here, now they won't get infected." The man smiled kindly as he wiped the dampness of his saliva from the small palm with a handkerchief, savouring the unique sweetness of the boy's blood on his tongue.

"I'm not an Akuma, I am a Noah. My name is Tyki Mikk. What's yours?" Tyki smiled disarmingly as he wiped the blood from the child's face, deciding that it might scare the boy is he licked his face. Besides, the wound on his face had already healed, appearing to clearly be a curse mark. The small child gave him an unreadable stare as his red eye slowly faded to its original silver.

"You're not an Akuma?"

Tyki shook his head.

"Will you tell me what a Noah is? And about Akuma?"

Tyki nodded, "Only after you tell me your name."

"…Allen. Allen Walker."

_~Poker Pair~_

"Where are we going, Mr Mikk?"

Tyki grinned at the endearingly formal title, glancing back at the small white haired child on his back, "Just Tyki is fine, and we're going to take my carriage to my brother's home. It's not far."

He had changed into his white form after getting the child's name, wanting to irritate his brother by arriving at the mansion in his scruffy attire. Allen, huh? The odd child had questioned his sudden change from a gentleman to a hobo. The wording had drawn a loud laugh from him as he heaved the child onto his back.

The boy was light and small, despite being an 11 year old and it kinda felt like he was carrying Eeez, that was probably the reason his chest felt oddly warm. As he walked to the place where he had left the carriage, the boy had told him about his adoptive father, Mana and the fat man who had offered to bring him back.

Tyki nodded to the Akuma footman as he climbed into the carriage, placing the boy in the front facing seat as he wondered why the Earl had spared the boy even after the Akuma was destroyed. The boy was giving him an adorably expectant look and Tyki quickly began to explain what Akuma were and how they were created.

"So Akuma and the Millennium Earl are bad?" Allen asked after Tyki finished his explanation. The question was already expected, because someone who wanted to destroy the world or at least all the humans had to be bad right? Tyki grinned internally at the delightful challenge it would be to convince the child to side against his own kind, Tyki shivered in pleasure, it would certainly not be boring.

"You would think so, wouldn't you." Tyki replied with a carefully calculated bitter expression. The child tilted his head to the side in an adorably confused manner that would have had Sheril squealing in perverted delight. Tyki made a mental note to make sure Allen never did that in Sheril's presence.

"The Earl and the Akuma would only be bad guys if humans were good guys, Shonen." Tyki hinted with a wry smile, correctly assuming that the smart child would come to the conclusion he desired.

"Aren't we human?" Allen asked, sounding even more confused, "I'm not a bad guy right? Tyki can't be bad, you made the pain go away."

Tyki blinked in slight surprise at how convinced the boy sounded. It was expected, in a way, that the boy would see him as his saviour of sorts but somehow, actually hearing him say that made the warm feeling in his chest grow. Must be his white side's weakness for small orphans…damn.

"Haha~ Indeed, we're not bad guys, but then, we're not just human."

Allen's eyes widened, "Not human?"

"At least, not the weak and cruel humans of this world." Tyki elaborated with a hateful grin that made Allen feel a little taken aback.

"What do you mean, Tyki?" Allen asked quietly, feeling like he was about to hear something life-changing. Tyki smiled gently at him, making his heart beat faster in his chest.

"I am a Noah. One of the thirteen Noah who existed before the half-assed humans that now crawl across this world. We Noah were once great, we had a connection to the Earth and we cared for it with great reverence. Then these small humans that had been born tried to kill us and our God abandoned us. He favoured the week creatures that were slowly destroying the world in their desire for power." Allen stared, his eyes wide as he listened to the Noah's story as Tyki unconsciously reverted to his Noah side as he spoke, his skin darkening to an umber hue and the stigma appearing on his forehead.

"Most of the originals were killed in their sleep. The few survivors, the Earl and the thirteen Noahs found a way to store their wills in blood and hid a small piece of themselves within the bodies of the Lord's chosen, Noah's family. And so the human race was all born with the potential to become a Noah. Though only 13 Noah are activated at a time." Tyki explained as he reached out for Allen's Innocence embedded hand, finally noticing that his black side had emerged again. _Maybe being so near an Innocence is throwing off my control?_

"I am the 3rd Noah, Joido and this hand of yours is called Innocence." Allen watched silently, absorbing what he had learnt as Tyki gently traced the green glowing cross on the back of his hand.

"The Innocence is a weapon of the humans chosen by God, to fight Akuma and us Noah." Tyki explained, watching as Allen's eyes widened.

"My hand is a weapon? That's why it killed Mana? …then…why aren't you killing me? Aren't we enemies then?" Allen asked, feeling confused and scared, not of dying but that his hand might hurt Tyki. The boy tugged against Tyki's grip. "I don't want to hurt you!"

To say that Tyki was shocked would be an understatement. _Just how many times is this kid going to defy expectations?_ The Noah smiled as he held the hand tightly within his grasp, bringing the hand up to his lips.

"Don't worry, I'm too powerful for you to hurt me right now." Tyki murmured against the back of the boy's hand. The child slowly calmed down as Tyki lowered him hand, blushing slightly at the man's actions. _Isn't that something guys do to ladies?_

"O…oi…I'm…not a girl…" Allen mumbled in an annoyed manner as he shyly looked away.

Tyki smiled as he replied, "I know, but you're certainly prettier than any girl I've ever seen~"

"…S…shut up that's not making me feel any better!" The boy stuttered, blushing even harder as Tyki laughed at him for a moment before turning serious.

"The Innocence were used by the early humans to kill the Originals and there is now an organization called the Black Order who are collecting the Innocence. They also find people who are compatible with the Innocence, called adapters. These people are then trained to use their Innocence against the Akuma and Noah. They are called Exorcists." Tyki explained with a sober expression as he traced the red mark on Allen's face.

"…I'm an Exorcist, right Tyki?" Allen muttered, avoiding the Noah's eyes.

"Yes. But usually, an Innocence kills its host when they 'betray God', yet your Innocence hasn't killed you for begging me for death, so I think you're special. Perhaps you could even join our side in this war." Tyki smiled softly. The boy looked up in shock, staring at Tyki in surprise.

"Betray God? Join your side?" Allen repeated numbly. He didn't care about God but if the Earl and the Akuma were killing people, how could he side with Tyki even if the man had shown him kindness?

Tyki seemed to understand what he was thinking because he said, "Humans are cruel and terrible creatures. They destroy everything they touch and they hurt everyone around them, as I'm sure you know."

Allen stayed silent, remembering the nasty children who beat him at the orphanage, the way people looked at him like he was a monster because of his abnormal arm. He remembered the horrible matron who beat him for no good reason and the ugly man from next door who liked to touch him, back when he used to make deliveries for a fruit shop.

"We're here. I'll show you something. Something that will help you decide." The Noah glanced out the carriage window as it drew to a halt beside the large mansion. Allen stared in awe, distracted from his thoughts by the beauty of the mansion as Tyki carried him out of the carriage, the boy's small body cradled in Tyki's arms like a bride.

"Tyki~!"

A purple blur shot out from the large front doors, heading straight for the dark haired man. Allen eeped, gripping onto Tyki's dress shirt as the purple blur slammed into the two of them, knocking them onto the floor.

"Road!" Tyki groaned as he carefully sat up with a very dazed looking Allen in his lap. The purple haired girl blinked at the white haired child in her adopted uncle's arms from her spot sitting on Tyki's shoulder. Her arms wrapped around her uncle's head and her legs around his neck.

"Tyki~? Why did you bring home a little boy~? Don't tell me Tyki is into that kind of thing~!?" Raod gasped, grinning cheekily as she gripped Tyki's hair to hang down for a closer view of Allen.

"What!? No! Oww! Oww! Oww! Road! Let go of my hair!" Tyki protested as his hair was yanked painfully, grateful that Road was such a light child or his hair might come right off. The girl pouted as she released Tyki's hair and sild off his shoulder to land neatly on the floor beside them.

"So, who are you~?" Road asked as she crouched beside Allen, looking into surprised and slightly intimidated silver eyes.

"His name is Allen Walker. He's an adapter, I want to show him that our side is better than the Black Order's." Tyki stated simply as he stood up with the boy in his arms. Allen continuing to cling to Tyki's clothes, looking quite traumatized by Road.

"Eh~? Won't he become a Fallen~?" Road asked as she bounced up and began to lead them into the house.

"I'll explain later but it doesn't look like that will be happening any time soon." Tyki stated simply as they followed the girl to a big pair of doors shaped into a heart. Road nodded slightly as she skipped to the door and opened it for them.

"What you need is right through here. I'll go tell Milleni~!" The purple haired girl grinned as she skipped out of the room.

"Now, Shonen, are you ready to see what humans are really like~?" Tyki asked seriously as he placed Allen on the floor. The small child stared cautiously at the door. The pretty door suddenly appearing intimidating. Allen frowned. _Keep walking, never stop. Mana, I'm scared but I want to keep walking. I need to understand, so that I can choose my path._

"I'm ready."

Tyki's grin became maniacal for a split second before he smiled gently as he led the boy through the door.

_~Poker Pair~_

"Adam, Tyki brought back an exorcist. He wants to convert him."

"Who~?"

"A boy called Allen Walker. He's with us but his Innocence isn't killing him."

"Betraying God yet not becoming a Fallen? Interesting, perhaps I spared him for a reason? Let me see~!"

_~Poker Pair~_

"Where are we?" Allen asked in a small voice as they emerged in an old run down church. Another door opened a short distance away and a man entered their view. Allen gasped at the sight of a terrifying apparition hovering beside the man.

"Tyki…what is that?" Allen shook as he hid behind the Noah.

"What do you see?" Tyki asked, watching the boy carefully as Allen described the spirit to him. After a moment, he understood.

"I see. It's the spirit of the Akuma that you are seeing. That is a unique gift, it is probably due to that curse mark your adoptive father gave you." Tyki explained, patting the child's soft white hair comfortingly with a smile. Allen gazed up at him with a surprised and hopeful expression.

"Gift?"

Tyki nodded as he nudged the boy forward, "This Akuma has a recording to show us."

"Yes, Noah-sama! The Earl gave me this recording. I have it right here!" The Akuma quickly shed his skin, revealing a rather flat looking Akuma that looked very much like a projector. Allen tried his best to ignore the floating soul and focus on the image the Akuma was projecting.

The two watched the projection, telling the story of the young man and woman who were in love and the cross that took her life. Allen sobbed silently as they watched the man curse God and agonize over his fiance's death for weeks. Until the Earl came to him with the same offer he gave Allen.

Allen watched, noting the look of joy in the man's eyes as he heard the voice of his beloved. His confused but fearless eyes as he was murdered by the woman he loved and his body was taken as her vessel. Tyki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you see? The joy on that human's face as he called her back?" Tyki asked as the recording ended and the Akuma left happily. Allen nodded, remembering the joy that he himself had felt when he heard Mana's voice and making a mental note to ask later about how that Akuma itself did not seem to be in as much agony as the soul within it.

"Still…why must the revived soul kill the one who summoned them?" Allen asked in a contemplative tone. Tyki smiled, looks like he's making progress!

"The Akuma requires time inside the summoner's body to absorb the soul within it as well. The Akuma is sustained by the longing and pain of both parties, each soul holding the other to our plane of existence with a piece of the Earl's own soul as the 'glue'." Tyki explained as he pulled Allen into a different door.

The Ark gate closing just as a brown haired lady constable entered the church, chiding her partner for believing that the place was haunted.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it~? I hope it was intriguing and interesting~! If you've read Mates for Eternity, you might recognise the explanation as quite similar to the one that Nea gave and I know that the whole Officer Moore thing was when Allen was already 15 but I just wanted to add it here. It's my fanfic and I can do whatever the hell I want! I'm gonna address a few parts that might not have made sense here.

Okay, first of all, the way Allen is behaving. I know he seems a bit out of character but bear with me. You see, I believe that when Allen was found by Cross, the general told him everything about Exorcists and Akuma and he probably passed out, _then_ he went into his 'not saying or seeing anything' state that Cross was so upset about as shown in chapter 206. It's like a delayed shock reaction or something.

Anyway, I think Allen is a smart kid so, running on adrenalin as he is, he'd have enough sense to make these conclusions. He's not going to break down completely until Tyki's shown him everything, _only then_ will he retreat into himself to form his own conclusions and such like when he was with Cross. The circumstances may have changed but he's still the Allen we all know and love and I'm going to try my best not to change that.

Next, the cutting. It's not shown specifically but I think Cross showed up not too long after Allen killed Mana so he probably didn't get the chance to try anything on his own. In my version, it's been quite a while since the whole thing and I know from experience that if not interrupted, one's thoughts in such a situation usually turn from pain into anger.

Allen blames his Innocence for killing Mana and making people too scared of him to adopt him and making his parents abandon him. So, naturally, he feels dirty, having it a part of him and he wants to destroy it. However, at that time, Mana was a level 1 Akuma and we all know that a level 1 cannot possibly damage his Innocence.

Lastly, Tyki. Now, predators like Tyki generally like their prey to be wiggling and squirming and begging for mercy. So, Allen's 'I want to die' attitude is a big turn off for him, his stabbing of his Innocence and his hate towards it are interesting and Allen's reasoning is too interesting (Lenalee also hates her Innocence but she's like resigned to having it and Allen on the other hand, grew to love his Innocence so I still think Tyki would be more interested in Allen even in cannon).

Most Exorcists like Lenalee and Kanda are resigned to having their Innocence and would never lift a finger against it even though they're not even parasite types, yet Allen wants to get rid of his Innocence, even if it means dying or chopping off his arm. I think that'd be something very interesting for a Noah to witness, plus that he actually tried to hurt his Innocence and begged for death from a Noah but hasn't turned into a Fallen would make him a very interesting specimen. Also, Tyki is experiencing the desire to kill Allen because he's an Exorcist but his interest has kinda overpowered it. The Earl and Road are also interested for similar reasons and they will have a large part to play soon.

Next chapter will have more examples for Allen to see the 'horrors of humanity and he can be sure that they are real humans because of the Akuma. What will he decide? Review, even one word and I'll update faster~!


	2. At Second Glance

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** We all know Allen Walker is a powerful Exorcist, but what if on that fateful night when he first encountered the Earl, when Mana died, when his Innocence first activated and destroyed his adoptive father before being 'found' by Cross. What if he was found by a Noah? How would he have changed? And so the adventure begins, from another perspective. **Warnings: Lemons and some inappropriate things done to a minor**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons and indecent thoughts and actions towards a minor. If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **Okay so this was written on the go and in parts cause I'm practically camping at the enrichment center where my mom works and having back-to-back tuition classes and I'm dying, seriously...I'd update Mates For Eternity but it's saved on my home computer and I haven had time to even turn it on. I'm also trying to regulate my sleep from sleeping at 4am-12am to at least 11pm to 8am. *sigh* I'm so busy...anyway, I've only had like two reviews for this story and it's quite saddening really. Still, my thanks to Other Personalities and Guest for the reviews, I really appreciate them. And now, on to the story~!

_I love mankind, it's people I can't stand._

_~Charles M. Schulz_

They emerged in a small village. Allen clung to Tyki's pant leg again as he turned the incident over and over in his mind, barely noticing the emptiness of the village they were in. He finally looked up when a young brunette lady wearing a white skirt, a brown shirt, a red headband and a green shawl approached them. The girl bowed to Tyki as she welcomed them into the village.

"Welcome, Noah-sama. My name is Sophia. Is there anything you need?" The brown haired girl asked politely as she glanced at Allen in an unsure manner.

"A warm bowl of stew for the little one here would be appreciated." Tyki grinned as he patted soft white hair in a fond manner. Allen blinked up at the Noah in confusion as Sophia nodded and gestured for them to enter a nearby inn. The two settled into their worn, but passably comfortable, wooden chairs.

Large silver eyes followed the young lady as she placed two bowls of stew before the Noah and Exorcist. Wasting no time, Tyki quickly began breaking a large loaf of bread and placing the pieces on a plate in front of Allen.

"You've had a trying day and the night has barely begun. You must eat to keep up your strength and to make your decision later." Tyki explained in his most 'responsible adult' voice as he pressed a piece of bread into Allen's palm. The white haired child felt a smile cross his face. Somehow, this felt like when he ate with Mana. He nodded with a small affirmative sound as he dipped the bread in the stew and was soon gobbling down the food with gusto.

Within moments, Allen had finished the basket of bread and his bowl was empty. The boy discreetly glanced around the table, hoping that there was still some food left for him. He jumped slightly before grinning widely when Sophia placed an even larger bowl of steaming stew before him and two baskets of bread on the table.

"Ah! I'm really sorry about my appetite..." Allen blushed as he eagerly dipped another loaf into the stew. Tyki laughed from beside him, his bowl still half full as he leisurely sipped from his spoon.

"It's alright, Allen, it's normal for a parasite type Innocence user like yourself to have a large appetite. I hear it's because the Innocence drains your strength or something." Tyki ruffled Allen's hair yet again. The Noah smiled at the softness, wondering if it was staring to become a habit, the boy's hair really was too silky to resist. Sophia's eyes softened at the sight, remembering how their father used to do that to them as well.

"I do not mind either. It's not like I need the food and the villagers no longer care for such things." The teenage girl nodded in agreement, the dark haired Noah gave her an approving look at her words. Allen however, caught the implication as he glanced at the spirit floating beside the girl.

"You're an Akuma right?" Came the wary question as Allen eyed the tormented spirit hovering near them. Sophia nodded as she sat down at the table as well. The boy turned to eye the dark skinned Noah who had been staring in awe at Allen's empty bowl and the two empty baskets. Tyki blinked a few times, wondering how that had happened without him noticing.

"Tyki, why are we really here?" Allen asked in a small voice, his eyes darting back to the spirit despite his attempts to ignore it. The man finally pulled his incredulous eyes from the large empty bowl and focused on the 11 year old with a serious expression.

"I brought you here to see how Sophia here became an Akuma. The recording you saw before told you the story of a man called Mark. A man who summoned back the soul of the lover he had lost to an accident. Sophia on the other hand lost her twin sister to the horrors of humanity. I'd like you to hear her story." Tyki explained, motioning for Sophia to begin.

Allen turned to the brunette as she began to speak. Her beautiful gray eyes hardening as she told her tale, a story of the village's cruelty, the chosen sacrifice and a sickly teenage girl. Of the pain of betrayal when she realized that her father would not stand up for her against the village and the horror she felt when she returned home to find herself had been all but killed by the villagers.

Allen's eyes were wide with horror and pity. He could barely understand it. How could the people of the village essentially sentence an innocent girl to death? How could they continuously, over hundreds of years, force a randomly selected woman to spend her life in misery and suffering? He could not understand it. It was like Sophia was talking about a race of horrible monsters from nightmares.

Yet he could understand it, because he had seen the people around him doing the same thing everyday. Blaming others for their mistakes and for things outside of human control. Making other's lives miserable just to satisfy their own sadistic and masochistic desire to inflict pain or to get money for alcohol or drugs. Disregarding their own guilt and crushing their own conscience as they walk pass people in suffering, some even taking the opportunity to add to their pain.

It was something he saw everyday at the circus. The people smiling and laughing as they ignored the orphans and cripples who struggled to have even a piece of bread for the day. Only pausing to grimace and glare at these unfortunate people as though their very existence was polluting the environment yet doing nothing to prevent it.

People hurting others out of jealousy or even for fun. It was something that Allen had never been able to understand. He had accepted it, it was his lot in life as an orphan to have such injustices done against him. At least he had a reason, people feared and were disgusted with his left arm. The left arm that is supposedly blessed by God and bequeathed to him to do God's work. It is blasphemy but he cannot bring himself to see the thing as a blessing, not when it has taken everything away.

The white haired child looked down, understanding the joy Sophia spoke of. Her eyes were wide with delight as she explained about how she and her twin were finally one and he understood. How could he not? He too would have been happy, to give his body for Mana to live, to be trapped on this planet with Mana. After all, he had already felt like he was trapped on this world when he was alone, being with Mana would just be a bonus.

Suddenly he understood. The point that Tyki was trying to make. Despite being in a different form, the people have been given a chance to be together for eternity, as Akuma under the Earl's thumb and they couldn't be happier. Sophia admitted that it is painful to be alive, dying would be so much easier, but she is just happy to be with her sister and nothing else matters.

He learned that Sophia had turned the villagers into Akuma and somehow, Allen can't bring himself to feel anything for them. It as Tyki said, we're different. There are humans who do not behave like the horrible humans that make up this village. People like Sophia, like Mana and Allen himself. People who never did anything to hurt others yet were hurt badly for next to no reason.

We're different.

_~Poker Pair~_

"Tyki..."

"Hmm?"

"I think I understand...about being different."

"Is that so..."

"Yeah...but not all people are like that and I can't really accept the killing of everyone."

"I see. Then come, I'll show you something else."

_~Poker Pair~_

"This is a Broker. He sells souls to the Millennium Earl."

Allen's eyes widened as he was introduced to the fat and kindly looking man. The man smiled at him and while he looked kind, the boy couldn't help but feel threatened and griped the Noah's pant leg again. Tyki glared at the man and he quickly took his eyes off the beautiful child at the Noah's side.

Tyki quickly explained what the man did and Allen was quite horrified, though, not as much as he would have been before hearing Sophia's story. The man told them of a woman who rejected the Earl's offer. She was supposed to have been killed but an Exorcist managed to save her and she was still hiding in a cottage with talismans around it.

The Noah brought Allen to a small cottage near the hospital and they watched from outside as the woman wept. Allen is told that she was supposed to be killed by the Earl tonight but they had decided that Allen would be allowed to decide her fate. Allen turned to Tyki, asking when he spoke to the Earl. A moment passed before the man mumbled something about Noah telepathy and annoying nieces taking advantage of it.

The two watched for a while and Allen soon felt very depressed as they watched the woman scream and wail in misery as she mourned her dead lover. Allen was just beginning to wonder what the point of this was when she pulled out a bunch of rope and headed to her lover's grave.

"What is she doing!?" Allen jumped up, wanting to rush over to her. A large hand wrapped around his wrist, making him fall into the Noah's lap.

"Oi oi...We mustn't be seen. Clearly she's going to kill herself. Do you want me to stop her?" Tyki asked in a slightly bored tone as he stood with Allen, stretching lightly since they had been sitting for hours. At Allen's nod, he ordered an Akuma to alert the police to the woman's imminent suicide.

The white haired boy watched the woman worriedly, wanting to help her himself but understanding that Tyki would rather not be seen here since he is a Nobleman. The police were surprisingly fast and arrived just in time to cut the rope and prevent the woman's death. Allen heaved a sigh of relief as they took her to the hospital.

"Come on, lets see the results of your choice." Tyki grinned as he picked up the child, telling him that they were going to follow and see what happened next. Allen felt a little confused but allowed the Noah to bear him to the hospital where they continued to watch over the woman.

A few hours passed and Tyki began to teach Allen about a game called poker and presented him with a bunch of well made poker cards to pass the time when the woman finally woke up. The two turned their attention back to her as she immediately attempted to die again and was then placed in a cell in a secluded wing of the hospital for mental patients.

Allen watched, horrified at the way the nurses were treating her, like a wild animal that they were going to put down. The woman screamed and shouted and begged for death but the nurses merely shook their heads as they tied her in thick wraps of cloth and bound her to a thin mattress.

Allen and Tyki watched through a window as she wailed and struggled. Allen winced from his spot, where he was seated in Tyki's lap, the Noah using his powers to sit on the air. They listened, the screams and senseless shouts from the other rooms causing Allen to shift restlessly. A few more hours passed and they watched as the woman was put through various types of torture by the 'doctors' who grinned with a different kind of madness.

When asked, the Broker explained that they were trying to heal her madess but Allen could only see torture and he can barely take it. As they returned to their vigil, they heard a rich patient complaining about the peeling paint in his room and Allen couldn't help but feel angry. There were people suffering in the next block and this man was complaining about paint!? Something ugly began to grow in Allen and he walked away quickly, not wanting to dwell on it as they return to watching the suicidal woman.

A few hours passed and it was as the sun rose that Allen decided that he could take it no longer. With a grunt, he jumped from Tyki's lap, landing in the room and walking over to where the woman was tied to the bed, ignoring Tyki's complaints about his legs being used as a spring board. She stared at him with wide eyes before smiling gently.

"You have such lovely white hair, little boy, are you an angel? Are you here to take me to heaven?" She asked in a small voice and Allen felt like crying. She relaxed on the bed at his nod, a serene smile forming on her face.

"May your soul find peace." Allen whispered as his left hand grew, feeling like an observer watching as the curved thumb of his monstrous hand pressed under her chin. A quick twitch of his finger and the woman died with a smile, her neck bent at an awkward angle as the soft light of the sun streamed through the windows.

Tyki watched impassively from his spot on the window sill as Allen's arm returned to normal, "You could have just asked and I would have done it for you."

The unspoken question hung in the air and Allen turned his tear streaked face to Tyki. The sight of his empty silver eyes caused a ache to form in the man's chest as a slight twinge of guilt stabbed his heart. A foreign and unfamiliar desire entered Tyki's heart. The urge to comfort the child and make sure he never has that painful expression again was overwhelming.

"She wouldn't have gone through all that if I hadn't saved her. I made a mistake and I needed to fix it." Allen explained in a scratchy voice as he wiped roughly at his eyes with his sleeves. The Noah sighed as he crossed the gap between them and pulled the boy's hands away, dabbing at his face with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"You really are an odd child." Tyki smiled sadly as he stood, pocketing the cloth as a door appeared in mid air, just outside the window. Allen shrugged as he took Tyki's hand, not really having much to say against that. The Noah shifted, making sure that the child was secure in his arms before walking through the air and entering Road's door.

The two soon emerged in a large blue room with floating candles and more stuff toys than Allen had ever seen. Tyki gently placed the boy in a large and rather comfortable high back chair with soft cushions in the center of the room. The Noah bent down to the low coffee table between the chairs, picking up a small cup of tea and passing the cup to Allen with a smile before sitting in the other similarly designed chair with a sigh.

"So? Have you seen enough to make a decision?" Tyki asked as he brought his own cup to his lips, sipping the hot tea. The Noah eyed the white haired boy as the child took a whiff of the strong tea and crawled forward to put it back on the table. The Noah twitched slightly as the image of Allen_ crawling_ towards him began to replay in his head.

Allen frowned as he settled back in the overly large chair, "I guess I do understand that some humans deserve death or worse. That death is a gift for some humans and that becoming an Akuma isn't really that bad for the people who choose it...but I don't know...I still can't really accept how the Akuma kill even innocent people and what about the suffering soul inside the Akuma?"

Shaking the mental image off, Tyki nodded, feeling mildly impressed at the boy's ability to think so maturely, considering his age and the fact that he hasn't slept for almost two days. Perhaps it was the way he grew up? Having to fend for one's self really forces a person to grow up fast, he knew after all, from working in the mines with his friends. A door opened behind Allen.

"Hehehe~! I can answer those questions, Allen Walker~"

The white haired boy froze, turning around slowly as a fat man with an insanely large grin entered his field of vision.

Tyki grinned as the man approached them, "Yo, Millennium Earl~"

"How is our guest, Tyki-pon~?" The Earl asked in a cheerful voice, making Tyki jerk so violently that he nearly spilled his tea on himself.

"Please don't call me that..." The Noah sighed as he composed himself, blushing lightly as Allen began to snicker under his palm. A dangerously pleased sensation blooming in the man's chest at the mirth in the boy's eyes.

The Earl chuckled as he sat in an extra large chair that had just appeared out of no where. The white haired boy jumped as one of the dolls leaning against the legs of his chair jumped into his lap. The purple haired doll grinned at him before jumping towards the back of his chair, turning into Road and perching on top of his chair's high backrest.

"Hi Allen~! It's quite late - or actually early, aren't you tired~?" The girl asked, placing her feet in Allen's soft white hair like they were her foot rest. Allen blinked at the action, wanting to knock her feet off but was still too traumatized by her to do so.

"Umm...I've had to stay up working for three days straight to earn enough money to feed myself before...so I'm fine, this is nothing." The boy explained, blushing when his eyes met Tyki's concerned and slightly irritated yellow orbs.

"I see~! That explains a lot~!" Tyki exclaimed, his expression returning to normal as he hit his palm in a way that said jackpot. Allen stared at him, wondering what happened to the man's cup of tea. The Earl cleared his throat, drawing Allen's attention back to him.

"Allen Walker, I'm about to tell you something I, the first apostle Adam, have never told anyone except Road." The Earl stared Allen in the eyes as he stood, quickly stepping out of his fat body suit and revealing his true appearance. Adam sat down, eyeing the boy across him in an unusually serious manner.

Allen blinked in surprise, not expecting the Earl to actually be a rather handsome middle-aged man. He frowned, returning the Earl's look with an equally serious expression that did not really suit an 11 year old's face. The Earl pulled out a chart with the number 1 and the basic form of an Akuma on the first page.

"First, an Akuma is made of the soul of a living summoner and the dead spirit that was summoned. The material I use to make them is this." Adam explained, pulling out a small purple stone. "This is a piece of Dark Matter. The Exorcists think that it's an object that is the opposite of their Innocence. However, Dark Matter is actually a piece of crystallized Noah blood."

Allen's eyes widened in shock as the stone abruptly dissolved into a small pool of purple tinted blood in the Earl's hand before melting into the man's hand as he spoke, "In other words, the Akuma are like my children since I use my blood and genetic structure to make them. To put it simply, the first two human souls are like the mama hen and the Dark Matter is the papa rooster. Get it?"

Allen scrunched up his face, trying to understand the whole papa and mama thing, seriously, where did that come from? He frowned, remembering what the Matron at the orphnage had taught them about making babies. Though he really didn't understand why the Matron had told them that if they made any babies, she would chop off their limbs.

"Don't worry, Shonen, you'll understand better when you grow up~" Tyki smirked, already thinking about how much fun it would be to _teach_ the boy in the future. Adam cleared his throat again, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he continued.

"Anyway, I should probably address this first, the reason the 'mother' soul of the Akuma looks like it's in pain is because it's growing. It's like growing pains. One part is growing faster than the other and it hurts. That's all. It's like a caterpillar in it's cocoon. Just because it's wiggling around like it's in pain does it mean you're going to cut open the sac and take it out?" Adam asked, eyeing the pensive boy sitting across from him.

Allen frowned, pondering and turning over the Earl's words. It kinda made sense, an odd sort of sense but still sense. The white haired boy looked up with a thoughtful expression, "So humans are like caterpillars and the Akuma are like the cocoons. Then what is the butterfly?"

Adam grinned at the boy's words, things were going perfectly~! "First, I'll explain the cocoon stage. At level 1, the Akuma is still kinda brain dead. It's like a chicken egg that hasn't hatched yet. It kills humans to 'absorb the nutrients' which in this case, the nutrients are the little traces of Noah gene in the regular humans that are choking up our world.

"At level 2, the egg has hatched and the Akuma can think and have dreams and hopes like the pretty Sophia that you met earlier. At level 3, they're like school kids, stealing from each other to grow faster." Allen glanced at Tyki, noting that he seemed very interested as well. _Well, the Earl did say that he'd only told Road this..._

"Between level 3 and level 4, there's a transition phase. They become this," The Earl flips the chart again, showing a gigantic grotesque black Akuma.

"Then from this, it becomes a level 4, like when a child begins to enter the adult world as a teenager and it's like being a baby all over again. After that, at level 5, it begins to take on a more human shape and becomes..." Adam glanced at Road, as though for assurance. The girl nodded and he continued.

"The Akuma...becomes a Noah."

* * *

**A/N: **Haha! I bet no one saw that coming! I actually think that it's a pretty possible theory. The whole growing pains thing is definitely worse in some people than others but I thought it fit, the whole butterfly and cocoon thing. I got the idea when watching the part when Allen saw the level 4's soul and said it was corrupting. I thought, corrupting and changing were very similar so I figured, rather than corrupting, maybe it was really just changing? This idea is definitely not cannon as there are some things that disprove this theory but it's my story and I'll just ignore those bits.

So, I'm kinda going to have him start thinking that humans are incomplete and are only whole when they are 'killed' and 'absorbed' by an Akuma, which basically makes sense since the level 4 Akuma is basically hundreds of level 3s merged together. This is cause I don't really want to change him too much and I know from how he stood by while Krory had his teeth 'checked' by Komui that he will stand back when he thinks that it's for a person's own good and he trusts the person overseeing it.

So basically, he'll be trusting Tyki, Road, Adam and the Noah in general and his view of 'the good of humanity' will be kinda warped too. Next chapter, something will happen that will make it more realistic for Allen to support the whole Akuma thing because it's really hard to imagine Allen doing nothing about the pain that they are going through and he's Allen Walker and shit happens to him that somehow helps him get an advantage over everyone else.

By the way, Tyki will be kinda paternal in the first few chapters cause while Tyki is a definitely a pervert (not as much as Sheril though) I don't really peg him as a pedophile and I'm not going to turn him into one. Sure, he'll think pervy thoughts every now and then because Allen is an obscenely beautiful child, but he's not actually going to act on any of them till Allen's at least 15. Don't worry though, there will be a time skip to the beginning of the series.

Lastly, I know, I know, Sophia didn't happen till ten days before episode 33 but it's my story and I don't care. Her story struck a cord with me and I had to put her in there. She'll be a bit of a reoccurring character, like she'll be one of Allen's Akuma friends. He'll be friends with Eliade too, oops spoilers~! XD The suicidal lady was just a random creation of mine, don't bother too much about her.

Though, I purposefully put that bit where Allen himself killed her in this story. The original Allen has only one problem. He doesn't realize that for some people, death is a gift rather than a curse but I made this Allen realize that early on. This one difference will not completely change who Allen is (he'll always want to save everyone) but it will certainly change his perception of the world around him and of the meaning of 'saving' someone.

And I think that's it, please leave a review if you have questions and I'll get back to you in the top A/N of the next chapter. I don't really reply using PMs since I'm too busy to reply to everyone. I hope you guys don't mind, I'd really rather write the next chapters with my limited time than write replies. But I really appreciate every single review and even one word long reviews brighten my day so please write one and you can be sure that you'll have my thanks. Ciaossu~!


	3. Decision

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** We all know Allen Walker is a powerful Exorcist, but what if on that fateful night when he first encountered the Earl, when Mana died, when his Innocence first activated and destroyed his adoptive father before being 'found' by Cross. What if he was found by a Noah? How would he have changed? And so the adventure begins, from another perspective. **Warnings: Lemons and some inappropriate things done to a minor**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons and indecent thoughts and actions towards a minor. If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** Sigh, I've been doing a bit of a circular thing with my stories, I update Mates for Eternity then Painter's Grey then The World and then back to the first. It seems to be working quite well I think. Anyway, be prepared for some really flashy things in this chapter. I'm not really good at writing fast moving and dramatic things so it might be hard to understand but please bear with me.

Also, I drew a scene from this chapter, I tried to put it in this story but FF is such a bitch about links...so it's on my profile. You guys should check it out, if you like it, please leave a comment either here or at the drawing itself.

As always, the reviews were lovely and I can't wait for more at the end of this chapter and so, let the games begin~!

_Be miserable. Or motivate yourself._

_Whatever has to be done, it's always your choice._

_~Wayne Dyer_

"What!?" Allen and Tyki shouted together at the shocking revelation. Road grinned, tapping her feet on Allen's head to get his attention, the clever little boy looked into his cup of tea, watching the reflection of the girl on the back of his chair.

"It's true. I saw it happen during the last generation of Noah. I'm the only member of the previous generation from 35 years ago…at that time…we had a 14th member in the Noah Family." Road's eyes darkened slightly, the difference somehow made her feel a bit less scary to Allen rather than more. Her false cheer was, to the boy, more scary than seeing a little girl with such a dark aura.

Allen felt his heart throb in sympathy at the sadness in her voice, suspecting that somehow, this was a painful thing for her to remember. The boy raised his arm above his head and began, to the surprise of the Noah in the room, to pat the girl's bare feet soothingly.

Tyki felt his lips curl upwards at the sight of the small child comforting the almost 40 year old Noah by stroking her feet. He really was too sweet. Road apparently thought so too as she jumped down to slip into the extra large seat. Her legs brushing up against the boy's as she snuggled into his side.

Allen blushed, fighting the urge to push her away because he did not want any girl cooties. even though Mana had told him that girls didn't have cooties. Instead, he simply sat there, feeling really awkward, until he saw the way Tyki and Adam were smiling at him and suddenly it didn't matter if he got cooties, because Tyki was looking at him in that approving way.

Tyki sighed as he turned back to the Earl, avoiding those beautiful silver eyes that shone with pride at the involuntary pleasure he had shown. It was normal though, seeing someone who knew what they were show kindness to a member of their family was rare and something to be cherished, at least when it didn't come from an ignorant human with ulterior motives.

"So, how do these Akuma born Noah work? And why didn't you tell the rest of us sooner?" Tyki asked, trying his best to keep the accusation out of his voice but mostly failing. The Earl gave him a rather sad look as he replied with a sigh.

"The 14th is a delicate issue. One that I will explain another time. Besides, the creation of Nea was almost a miracle if not for the fact that God had nothing to do with it." Adam chuckled bitterly at his own joke. Allen simply watched silently, absorbing everything that was going on around him.

"Naturally, Akuma born Noah do not reincarnate, but other than that, they are almost identical to other Noah." The Earl shrugged as he turned to Allen, "So, have you decided?"

Allen stared down at his hands, indecision written all over his face as he considered what he had learnt during the long night while Road looked at him hopefully, having clearly taken a liking to the boy. He looked up, "…I need some time to think alone…"

The Earl nodded and a door appeared to the right, "There is a bed and a bath in the room. We'll be outside if you need anything."

Allen nodded with a grateful smile as he left the room, looking back once to see the Earl summon an Akuma and begin talking to it. His eyes met Tyki's and he felt his face flush at the intense look in those yellow eyes.

The boy quickly closed the door behind him, glancing around the room and noting the gentle theme of the room. The light beige coloured walls gave a calming effect, along with the purple-blue carpet, and the large white bed in the centre of the room looked really comfortable. The boy chose however, to first enter a door leading to a large and ornate bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.

Eagerly stripping, the white haired boy stepped into the shower area. It wasn't too hard to find the tap for the hot water and the child spent a few moments enjoying the rare feeling of warm water flowing over his aching body.

Allen sighed as he dried his wonderfully clean body and hair with a large towel that had been hanging on a rack, ignoring his reflection in the mirror and the whiteness that had overtaken his red hair. Choosing to simply enjoy his first time feeling completely clean as he searched for his clothes.

"Eh?" Allen blinked in surprise when he realised that his clothes had disappeared and in their place, was a comfortable looking set of pyjamas. He smiled as he dressed, staring in awe at the soft material that caressed his small body.

The boy re-entered the bedroom but went to sit on the soft carpeted floor rather than the bed, wanting to think and knowing that if he even touched the bed, he would be out like a light before he had a chance to even yawn. As Allen sat down on the floor and leaned against the foot of the bed, he considered his options.

Mana had taught him that when making a difficult decision, draw up a list and compare the good bits and the bad bits. Allen held up his hands, labelling his right hand as the good reasons and his left as the bad reasons.

_Okay…first, if I don't join them, they'll probably kill me or let me go and I'll become an Exorcist that kills Akuma. But I don't want to kill Akuma…_ Allen thought to himself as he lifted one finger on his right hand.

_I don't want to see Akuma kill people…but the people are only going to be absorbed into the Akuma so it can become a Noah and most people are probably better off as a part of something bigger and better._ Allen frowned for a moment before raising another finger on his right and one on his left since he decided that this was a good point and a bad point.

_The Akuma look like they're suffering really badly, but it's just temporary. When they become Noah, they'll feel better. Maybe if I learn more about them from the Earl, I might find a way to make them feel better even before they become Noah…_ Allen raised yet another finger on his right hand.

_And I like Road and Adam too… and Tyki. He's nice and kind and…if I don't join them, I'll end up having to fight them…I don't want to hurt them… _Allen lifted another finger on his right hand and compared them. That was four for joining the Noah and one for not joining them.

_Yeah…I don't want to go against Tyki, Road and Adam. They make me feel like family…_ Allen nodded to himself as he decided. _I'm going to join the Earl._

"AHHHHHHHH!"

A sharp pain shot up his arm. Allen gripped his left wrist as the glowing green cross on his red hand began to pulse, each pulse sending streams of pure agony through his body. The door slammed open, revealing an extremely worried looking Tyki whose eyes immediately shot to Allen as he rushed into the room.

"Shonen! Are you alright!?" The Noah's froze as he caught sight of the small boy writhing in pain on the floor. Road and Adam entered the room behind him, stopping beside him in shock. Waves of pure Innocence power pulsed through the room and the three grimaced at the feeling as they recognised the birth of a Fallen.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Allen screamed as his arm forcefully transformed and moved on its own to point at Tyki, as though recognising the main reason for its host's betrayal. Allen's eyes widened in fear as he realised what was about to happen.

"No! Stop! TYKI RUN!" Allen cried out as his arm extended towards the man with unbelievable speed, sharp claws ready to stab the enemy Noah.

Tyki's eyes widened in shock as the arm rushed towards him. _Shit, I can't dodge it!_ The thought flashed through the Noah's mind as a shout came from Road and something moved before him.

A sharp pain bloomed in Tyki's abdomen and he glanced down to see the white monstrosity buried in his stomach. A mild feeling of surprise leaked through the pain and he noticed the Akuma standing in front of him. Apparently the Akuma that had been with them had thrown itself in front of him to protect him but the force of the Innocence was so great that it went right through the Akuma and stabbed Tyki anyway.

"TYKI!" Allen wailed as his arm retracted and the Akuma collapsed, crumbling into dust and revealing the bloodied Noah holding the gaping hole in his stomach as purple tinted blood flowed through his fingers. Tears welled in Allen's eyes as he watched Road rush to Tyki's side, slitting her wrist and pressing the injury to her uncle's mouth to aid his regeneration speed with her additional blood.

Allen gripped his spasming hand with his right as he screamed endlessly in pure agony, tears running down his face at the pain in his arm and the pain of hurting someone he cared about again. The white haired child shook his head in denial, glaring hatefully at the cross embedded in his hand.

His vision blurred with the liquid as he blinked, watching as a few drops of his falling tears dripped on the centre of the glowing green cross, diluting the mixture of Noah and Akuma blood coating his hand. Suddenly, everything stopped.

A bright light blasted through the room, making Tyki, Road and the Earl shield their eyes till is cleared. When it disappeared, the three stared with wide eyes as Allen's Innocence arm began to absorb the Noah and Akuma blood on it. The mixture flowing towards the green glowing cross on the back of the boy's hand and flowing into it like a cup of water with a hole in the bottom.

"AHHHH!" Allen screamed again as his hand began to burn, watching through half-closed eyes as the glowing green cross pulsed twice and suddenly changed colour.

A bright glow of blood red shone from his hand and a shockwave blasted outwards right before he collapsed. Tyki and Road braced themselves but were surprised when it moved pass them like a simple wind.

"Guh!"

"Millenni!" Road cried out as the Earl collapsed. The girl glanced at Tyki who grimaced as the large wound in his stomach stitched itself close. Deeming Tyki safe enough for her to leave his side, Road rushed over to Adam.

"Are you alright!?" The small Noah asked as she lifted the Earl's head onto her lap. Her eyes widened in surprise at the tears flowing down the Millennium Earl's face. The man sobbed with a sad smile on his lips.

"His feelings…he really, really loves my children…" Adam blinked rapidly at the torrent of emotions he had received from the shockwave. He glanced at the boy, feeling slightly surprised when he saw Tyki gritting his teeth in pain as he crawled towards the panting child.

"…Shonen…" Tyki murmured as he finally reached the boy and knelt down beside him. An unnameable force having driven him to drag himself over to make sure that the child was alright. Allen's blank eyes quickly focused at the Noah's voice and his head turned to meet concerned yellow orbs.

"Ty…ki…" Allen whispered, a tired smile growing across his face as he saw the man's wound had gotten smaller. "You…you're alive…"

"Heh, it's not that easy to kill a Noah, Shonen." Tyki grinned wryly as he brushed aside the boy's perspiration soaked bangs. A strange sense of relief filling the Noah as Allen curled up against his bloody knees and slipped into unconsciousness. Soft breathing assuring the man that his small bundle was still alive.

Adam groaned as he stood, walking towards the two as Road commanded the room to clean itself, causing the blood and Akuma ashes to disappear. The Earl bent down to scoop Allen into his arms, instructing Tyki to get cleaned up while he washed the child. The Noah of Pleasure bristled slightly as the boy was taken from him but complied without protest.

A few hours later, the three Noah were completely clean and were sitting around a round coffee table in the room, discussing the previous events while Allen slept in the large white bed.

"But why did his Innocence try to kill him? Or more like why didn't it turn him into a Fallen when he begged me for death?" Tyki wondered aloud, slumping in his chair as he sipped tiredly from his cup of chamomile tea. Who knew getting a big hole punched in your stomach could make a person so tired and thirsty?

"Maybe asking you to kill him and listening to what we had to say wasn't really considered a betrayal but when he was in the room, he did something that was definitely a betrayal. It is most likely that he decided to join us." Road explained as she lay sideways across her chair, feeling considerably drained by the worry that had electrocuted her when Tyki was injured _and_ the Earl collapsed.

"Indeed…I think I have a theory as to what happened." The Earl spoke in a pensive tone, drawing the attention of the other two Noah.

"I think when Allen Walker decided to join us, his Innocence took it as a betrayal and decided to punish him by turning him into a Fallen. When Tyki-pon entered the room, his Innocence tried to kill him, making Allen very upset. When his emotions exploded, they were condensed into his tears. And when his tears came into contact with his Innocence that had been coated with a mixture of Akuma and Tyki-pon's blood, it reacted somehow and absorbed the blood of both." The two Noah nodded slowly, having already guessed that bit and were wondering what the Earl was getting at.

"I think that's why, now, we can still feel the Innocence from Allen's hand but it doesn't feel pure anymore. Like it's corrupted and I think it is Tyki-pon and the Akuma blood that corrupted Allen's Innocence, with his emotion filled tears as a binding chemical of sorts. It's also probably the reason we don't feel the urge to kill him like before."

Tyki gave a small hum in response to the Earl's words as he reached out his senses to the boy on the bed, confirming the mixture of Noah and Innocence energy emanating from the child.

"Also, when his Innocence changed, the shockwave I felt was full of Allen's feelings. I could feel all the love and protectiveness he feels for the Akuma and humans. I can't say much for the love he has for humans but his feelings towards Akuma are the purest and most beautiful thing I've ever felt…" Adam sighed as he remembered the comforting feelings that had washed over him; it was hard to believe that that small slip of a boy could contain so much all encompassing love.

"I also received echoes from my Akuma children all over the world. It seems that every single one of them felt the shockwave and I can feel echoes of their reverence for the person who so loves them. I have no doubt that they will respect and admire Allen Walker as much, or even more, than the Noah. Though, as their creator, they will always obey me first." The Earl added, taking a small amount of pleasure from the surprised expressions on Tyki and Road's faces.

"Hmm…" Tyki hummed softly before speaking, "Isn't this a good thing? Now if he joins us, we won't have to deal with the instinctual desire to kill him and we won't have random Akuma attacking him on instinct. Not to mention, we don't really know what abilities he might have gained or lost due to the change."

Road nodded, opening her mouth to speak when a muffled cough came from the bed. It was soft but thanks to their enhanced hearing, the three Noah heard it loud and clear. Tyki immediately shot out of the chair and was sitting on the side of the bed before Road and Adam could even move.

The Earl chuckled softly at the anxious expression on Tyki's face, recognising the feelings of care that they all got when it came to a member of the Noah family. It seemed that the Noah blood had also given the boy a connection with the Noah family.

Allen yawned as he woke, rubbing his eyes cutely in a manner that made Tyki stare inappropriately for a few moments. When his vision came into focus, he blinked at the dark skinned man sitting beside him on the large bed.

"How are you feeling Shonen?" Tyki asked softly, not wanting to startle the boy as he felt a small amount of concern at the way the boy was staring at him. A short moment of silence passed, as Road hopped on the other side of the bed without Allen noticing. The Earl stood at the foot of the bed, eyeing Allen with slight worry as well.

"Shonen, are—oomph!" Tyki began when the small white haired boy threw himself at the dark haired Noah.

"Tyki! You're alive!" Allen sobbed into the man's chest, his small body shaking as he gripped the man tightly. "I thought…I thought I killed you!"

Tyki gazed at the wailing child clinging to his white dress shirt, sighing as he wrapped his arms around the boy, pressing Allen closer to him and running his fingers through the boy's soft white hair.

"It's alright, a Noah won't die that easily, didn't I say so before?" The Noah murmured as the child slowly calmed down, trying to ignore the cheeky looks Road and the Earl were giving him. Looks that said; 'you are so whipped'.

Tyki rolled his eyes at his annoying family members, they were probably the worst out of the whole family…well, other than the Jasdevi twins but they're practically the same person anyway. The man leaned against the large headrest of the bed, pulling Allen into his lap where the boy happily curled up against him and rubbed his puffy cheeks against the man's shirt. Enjoying the soothing warmth of the Noah and the reassuring sound of his heart beat.

Road snickered as she crawled up to sit beside Tyki's outstretched legs, settling down beside the sniffing Allen and finally gaining his attention. He glanced at the purple haired girl and the Millennium Earl behind her, "Road? Earl?"

"Are you feeling better, Allen~?" Road asked as she gently wiped the streaks of tears on Allen's face with a handkerchief. The boy nodded before focusing on Adam, "Earl?"

"Hmm~?" Adam made a questioning sound as he sat at the foot of the bed, "What is it~?"

Allen frowned for a moment, staring at the red cross glowing in the back of his hand before returning his gaze to the Earl and fixing a determined gaze on the man, "I decided to join you."

The Earl beamed while Road let out a squeal as she threw herself at Allen, "Yay~! I'm so happy~! From now on, Allen, you are part of the family~!"

Allen felt tears come to his eyes at the words, his heart beating wildly at the thought of finally having a family. A groan came from below him and Allen blinked when he realised that Road's sudden glomp had pushed him hard against the person he was lying on, making Tyki let out a gush of air when the girl's actions shoved Allen into his stomach, "Oi…Road…I can't be happy about Shonen joining us if I'm holding both your weights on my stomach…"

"Isn't it fine~? Tyki can last a few hours without air after all~!" Road smirked mischievously as her uncle spluttered and complained under the two of them.

Allen on the other hand, was feeling a little upset that he was no longer the only one in Tyki's lap and decided to do something about it. Wiggling around a little, Allen managed to shift so that Road fell off him to the side.

In a childish fit of mischief, Allen wrapped his arms around Tyki's waist, stuck out his tongue and gave a short "Mine!" in response to Road's betrayed expression.

There was a moment of silence. Then Road and the Earl burst into cackles while Tyki's dark complexion darkened even further. The man choked on air for a few moments, doing his best not to look at the two cackling idiots or the adorable child in his lap.

Allen blinked in confusion, unaware that what he said could be taken in another way. Of course, the three knew that what he really meant but it was funny to the Earl and Road anyway and Tyki just couldn't stop blushing. The Earl proceeded to explain the conclusions they had come to while Allen was resting.

The four were interrupted shortly after, when an Akuma arrived with food for Allen. The Earl collected the plates and was about to dismiss the Akuma when the dark skinned level 1 Akuma rushed pass him to kneel by the side of the bed.

"Allen-sama!" The Akuma gazed at the child in the Noah's lap as though he was a God in human form, sent from heaven to bless them with his presence. The Noah were shocked that a level Akuma was showing the will to speak. The boy blinked in surprise before his eyes automatically went to the tormented spirit floating beside the Akuma.

His cursed eye began to glow with and eerie red light and without thinking, Allen reached out to the spirit with his left hand. The moment the tip of his finger touched the spirit, a gentle light began to spread across the soul from the point of contact. He watched with awe as the sprit of the Akuma began to lose the skeletal form and revert to the person it was before.

The spirit sighed with contentment, smiling at Allen with relief, despite the heavy chains still binding it tightly to the Akuma shell. Allen lowered his arm as the spirit thanked him for the momentary respite from the pain, only able to nod in response, slightly dazed at the rather surreal experience.

"Very interesting, what was once pure Innocence is now something completely different." The Earl smiled as he watched, also having the ability to see the soul of the Akuma. Tyki and Road watched quietly, unable to see what was happening but not interfering.

"It seems that your left arm now has the ability to temporarily ease the suffering of the Akuma soul. I can't say I did not enjoy the pain of the human souls but if you wish, I will let you use your power on any Akuma you come across. It feels like it will only last for about a week though." Adam shrugged as he walked back to the bed. Tyki glanced at Road who also shrugged. The boy's ability to make Akuma spirits feel better wasn't very significant to them.

"Thank you, Adam!" Allen beamed at the Earl as he took a plate of pasta from the man as he dismissed the Akuma. The white haired boy immediately began to devour the noodles at insane speeds, somehow managing to avoid splattering Tyki with bolognese sauce.

Tyki grinned wryly as he gently stroked Allen's hair as the boy ate, admiring the speed at which the small child consumed a plate of pasta, a bowl of rice with bacon, a large bowl of salad, a large medium steak, a plate of curry rice, a bowl of tomato soup, an entire loaf of butter bread, a basket of fruits and three helpings of parfait.

"Amazing…" Road muttered as she stared at the pile of plates. Tyki sighed, _the boy must have been holding back when at the Witch's Village…_

The Earl simply chuckled as he summoned various Akuma to bring more food and every Akuma that entered had similar reactions of awe when they saw Allen. Most simply stood, frozen in place while they stared at the boy like he was the most beautiful thing in the universe. At least, until he called them closer so he could give their souls peace.

Allen smiled as the he brought healing to the Akuma souls, his grin widening when Tyki offered to look after Allen, explaining how he travelled with a group of wanderers, disguising himself as a penniless orphan.

Naturally, the boy accepted. It was the best way for him to be close to Tyki, the one who saved him, while travelling around the world to help any Akuma they come across since the Earl felt it was too much trouble to summon all the Akuma to them every week.

_Mana, I've chosen this path on my own, just as you said. I will keep walking. With my new family._

* * *

**A/N:** Yay~! Another chapter out~! The length isn't too bad either~! In the last chapters, we saw a very serious and very mature Allen. So this chapter features Allen's more childish side. Despite his maturity and his intelligence, he is still a kid and I kinda wanted to show that. And the Earl is a lot more serious than usual in these few chapters because serious things are happening. Don't worry, he'll be back to normal in no time~!

Okay, basically, Allen's Innocence tried to kill Allen when he decided to join the Noah. The it tried to kill Tyki and an Akuma got stabbed along with him. So Allen's Innocence was covered in Noah and Akuma blood. Then Allen cried and a tear, filled with his feelings dripped onto the Innocence. His feelings were so strong, that it changed the Innocence. The Innocence then absorbed the blood of Tyki and the Akuma.

Then, because of the Akuma blood, Allen gained a connection to all of them and they all felt his feelings towards them. In regards to why the Earl can feel the Akuma and see the soul and was also affected by Allen's connection to the Akuma, it's because he is the 'father' of the Akuma and there's a piece of him in every one of them. So basically, The Akuma all love him because there's no way you won't love someone who loves you so much.

And Allen's going to be travelling with Tyki from now on. Next chapter, *drum roll* enter Nea! The 14th Noah finally makes an appearance. How will it happen~? Stay tuned to find out~!


	4. New Friends

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** We all know Allen Walker is a powerful Exorcist, but what if on that fateful night when he first encountered the Earl, when Mana died, when his Innocence first activated and destroyed his adoptive father before being 'found' by Cross. What if he was found by a Noah? How would he have changed? And so the adventure begins, from another perspective. **Warnings: Lemons and some inappropriate things done to a minor**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons and indecent thoughts and actions towards a minor. If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** ToT it doesn't look like anyone has seen my illustration of the previous chapter, if you have time, please go to the links bottom of my profile and tell me how it was. Many thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter, to **Guest**, there will be yaoi but I don't intend to rush into it. Allen will get together with Tyki but I don't really want their relationship to feel shallow so I'm going to make it a slow thing. To **ikrose234**, sorry, I forgot to respond to your comment in the last chapter, and yes, the Ciaossu is indeed a Hitman Reborn reference, I'm glad you noticed~! And as for **1o1**, I'm very flattered and I have to agree, there aren't many Poker Pair fics. I've read every single completed Poker Pair fic on FF and there are only a few really really good ones. I wanted to increase that number so I've been trying my best to write as well as possible even without a beta. And now, on to the show~!

_When pure sincerity forms within, it is outwardly realized in other people's hearts._

_~Lao Tzu_

Allen smiled as he walked through the lovely Ark 'town'. Tyki needed to get some things done before they could go and he had been given leave to explore their mode of transportation as long as he didn't go through any of the doors. It was surprisingly nice though, the inside of the Ark, and Allen could not help but enjoy the gentle colours and warm sunlight.

_Humans are irrational and cruel creatures, even animals have more honour. When an animal kills, it does so either to eat or to defend its territory, humans kill for fun and for money. Even some of the more violent mating rituals among animals are excused since they simply need to reproduce, but humans rape and kill the women after! Some people even kill their own children! Madness! Ah…right, you're a child, you shouldn't know what rape is anyway…_

Was what Tyki had said one time while they were playing poker last night. The man had looked quite apologetic for talking about such things and then surprised when Allen told him that he did in fact know what it meant. It was a few years ago, before Allen had been adopted by Mana.

_Let go! Someone help! Rape!_

Allen had been sleeping in an alley when he heard a woman screaming as she was pushed down by a large man. He had watched in horror at the crude man's actions and while the brute was distracted, the boy had run out to get the attention of a constable. It hadn't been hard to pickpocket the lady officer and led her to the scene of the crime where he watched from a shadowed spot as the man was arrested and the lady was brought to the hospital.

Tyki had been shocked and then sympathetic when he heard the tale. The Noah had shook his head and pulled the boy into a hug; assuring the shaking child that the Noah disapproved of such behaviour and usually killed any such humans they came across. As well as the victim of course, the poor suffering victim usually was in so much misery that death was a mercy by then.

Allen sighed as he sat on a step and closed his eyes, soaking up the warmth of this dimension's sun. He kind of understood what Tyki meant when he spoke of death being a mercy and was glad that the Noah had not kept the bit about killing the victim to himself, since he had promised that he would always be honest with Allen. He usually tried not to think about that particular incident but when he did, he remembered that when the lady was being taken to the hospital; she had looked more dead than a dead person. If that made any sense.

_**Allen…Allen…**_

The boy's eyes shot open and he glanced around, wondering where the voice had come from.

_**Over here…Allen…**_

He turned to the voice and saw a beautifully carved white door appearing where a blank wall once was. Allen hesitated, Tyki had said not to go through any doors…but the voice was quite insistent and after a while, the boy stood and opened the door.

The room was completely white. There was a couch near the wall, a few chairs and a large piano. The boy glanced around the room, searching for the person who had called him.

_**I'm here…Allen…**_

Allen's eyes were drawn to a mirror and he jumped when he saw a dark silhouette in place of his reflection. The shadow was shaped like a male body but there were no features, merely a large black mass.

_**Allen…it is so good to finally meet you…**_

"Who…are you? Are you in the mirror?" Allen asked, feeling like he should be scared, after all, when your own reflection starts talking to you, it can't be a good sign. Yet he didn't feel scared or worried, even as he sat on the piano chair, the piece of furniture being the closest to the mirror. He had a feeling that the shadow was smiling even though it had no face.

_**No…I am…inside you…**_

Allen's eyes widened as the soft voice began to explain.

_**I am…the 14**__**th**__** Noah…I am…Nea…**_

"The 14th? You mean the first Akuma born Noah?" Allen blinked in surprise, what was the 14th doing inside him? Nea nodded.

_**Correct…Adam explained it to you…?**_

Allen nodded, "He only told us that you were the first Noah born from Akuma…Nea, why are you in me?" Nea sighed.

_**Many years ago, when I was first born…I met a boy named Mana. I was reborn from an Akuma into the body of a child and was discovered by Mana and his mother. They took me in, not knowing what I was. Even after Adam told me what I am, I stayed with Mana since my Noah would not fully awaken till I was older.**_

_**Mana and I were in love, we were not real brothers so it did not really matter. Until Road joined the Noah. We both were in love with her and she loved us both. The three of us were very happy together, until the exorcists discovered Mana's connection to us and kidnapped him. They tortured him for hours and poisoned him.**_

_**They returned him to us, saying that if I didn't kill off the rest of my family, they would not give us the antidote. I was furious, but there was nothing I could do to the exorcists without taking Mana's chances of survival away. So, with Road's blessing, I killed my family members.**_

Allen was in tears at this point, watching the depressed shadow in the mirror and feeling the urge to hug Nea.

_**I couldn't bring myself to kill Road so I damaged her close enough to death that she would escape the exorcist's detection. I convinced the exorcists to give Mana the antidote while I tried to kill the Earl. Since there was little chance that I would actually manage to do it, they agreed.**_

_**I fought the Earl and lost. Adam left, unable to endure the sight of me I suppose… Shortly after, a young white haired man whose life I had saved on a whim came by. He offered to contain my memories until I was strong enough to re-emerge. His name was Allen too.**_

The boy blinked in surprise, wondering at the coincidence. Perhaps Mana had named him after the dog that he had named after the man who Nea saved?

_**I watched, dormant within him as he married a beautiful red haired woman and had a small red haired son. Unfortunately, Allen and his wife were killed in an accident. The only one who survived was their son who was supposed to be taken care of by the woman's brother but the greedy man wanted the family inheritance so he abandoned the boy and proclaimed him dead.**_

Allen's eyes were really wide now. This was…

_**The boy was found and brought to an orphanage where he grew up believing that he was abandoned by his parents. Unknown to the boy, his father had remorsefully transferred my memories into his son as he died, keeping me alive inside his legacy. Allen, you are the boy, you are my host.**_

Allen felt tears come to his eyes again, he had always thought that he was abandoned by his parents, but to think that all this time, they had died and it was his greedy uncle who abandoned him…

_**Allen. Your father took me into himself knowing that when I was strong enough to surface, he would be consumed by me and his consciousness would die.**_

Allen's breath caught, understanding what the Noah meant. He gulped, "A…are you going to kill me now?"

The child's voice shook, he had never really been afraid of dying, death was a part of life. Yet now, when he thought of leaving his new family behind, Tyki, Road, Adam… Allen felt tears well up in his eyes, _I don't want to die!_

Nea smiled at the boy's thoughts, feeling pleased that the child really had something to live for now. Watching the son of his friend live so emptily had been painful even for him and he was glad that that was no longer the case.

_**Don't worry…I cannot take over you now. What happened yesterday has changed you. Your Innocence was a parasite type. It means that the Innocence changes your body, turning you into a human weapon. In the usual case, it would mean that your life will be short as the Innocence draws power from you.**_

_**However, with the power of your emotions, the Akuma blood and Noah blood have changed it. I am not sure how to describe it, but since it now has Noah blood inside it, its function of changing the host's body as well, has given you Noah genes. It makes you something of a hybrid, part exorcist, part Akuma and part Noah.**_

_**I cannot take over the body of a member of the Noah Family. Thus you are safe. I'm glad, I wouldn't have wanted to destroy you…**_

A smile grew on the boy's face, "This means that I'm really part of the Noah family!?"

Nea felt slightly surprised that this was what Allen was most happy about. How unpredictable, Nea thought fondly as smiled at the child.

_**In a sense…it's only a part of you…but yes, I suppose you are…**_

Allen simply continued beaming as he stood, "I'm going to tell Tyki and the Earl! I'm sure Raod will be happy to hear that you're fine!"

_**Wait!**_

"Eh?" Allen froze at the urgent cry. He slowly sat back down as Nea leaned against the mirror from the other side, somehow, Allen felt that he was crying.

_**You can't…tell them…**_

"Why?" The innocent child asked gently as he placed a hand on the mirror's surface.

_**I want to tell them myself. If Adam knew that I am in you, he might kill you. I have no doubt that he hates me and I don't want you to get hurt, not when you finally have something to live for. At this point I am not strong enough to protect us if he tries to hurt you.**_

"I don't think they hate you. Road seemed really sad and the Earl looked very guilty." Allen frowned as Nea shook his head.

_**I don't want to risk it. It's okay, in a few years, I'll be strong enough and you can find me another host body. I'll take over that body and face the Earl as myself. So please keep this a secret. Okay?**_

Allen eyed the shadow for a moment before nodding.

_**Thank you…you should probably get back, your Noah is looking for you.**_

The boy nodded again, standing up to leave before asking, "Will I be able to see you again?"

_**Yes…after this, if you look in any mirror and wish for it, you can see me. You can also talk to me in your mind, anytime you like.**_

Allen nodded as he turned to leave, exiting the large room and blinking a few times at the sudden sunlight.

"Sho~nen!"

Allen smiled as he heard Tyki calling out for him, glancing only once at the disappearing white door before rushing off in the direction of the handsome Noah's voice.

"Tyki!" Allen grinned as he barrelled into the currently scruffy man's back, suddenly understanding why Road enjoyed doing that. The unshaven man yelped as he stumbled forward, the impact almost knocking him off his feet.

"Shonen…there are some things you really shouldn't learn, especially from Road." Tyki sighed as he reached around himself to grab Allen, dangling the boy in front of him by his shirt, making the boy look like a naughty kitten being picked up by the scruff of its neck.

The man stopped, staring at the adorable innocent expression on the child's face. Tyki felt the muscles above his left eye twitch as large teary grey eyes stared at him, the subtle wobbling of that small protruding lower lip making him unintentionally deflate. The Noah sighed, being in his white form, he had almost no defence against those large and innocent puppy eyes and his irritation quickly turned into an exasperated fondness.

"Alright alright, enough already, mou…" Tyki groaned as he shifted the boy, easily moving him to sit on his arm, placing his other hand on the boy's head and ruffling the soft strands with a resigned smile, "You're going to be a handful…thank goodness Eeez is a good kid, I doubt the guys would be able to handle two of you, you'll probably have them eating out of your hand in no time~"

Allen beamed up at his new official guardian as the man placed him on his feet, holding the boy's hand and leading him through the quiet streets. Tyki had told him a bit about his friends and he was quite nervous about meeting them.

The Noah paused in front of a rather boring looking wooden door, grabbing a worn knapsack beside it and slinging the pack over his shoulder as they passed through the door. Allen glanced around as they emerged from a secluded snow covered alley, recognising the Deerpark mines from when he and Mana had travelled Castlecomer with the circus.

The two walked through the snow a slight ways from the disappearing Ark gate and soon came to a simple single floor brick house. The place was old but didn't look like it would collapse any moment.

"Momo~! Clark~! Eeez~! I'm back~!" Tyki called out as they entered a nearby shathe small building. The two rather simple and scruffy looking men looked up from where they were sitting at a small square wooden table near a fireplace.

"Yo! Tyki, did you get anything good~?" The taller man with shoulder length brown hair asked with a grin.

"Yup~! Bet you can't guess what I found, Momo~!" The Noah in disguise chuckled, leaning slightly to the side to reveal the 11 year old boy that had been hiding behind him.

"Ah! You brought a kid back!" The man in the beanie cap exclaimed, standing up to get a closer look at the kid.

"Yea~ This is Allen, he's an orphan too. Areh~? Oi, Clark, where's Eeez~?" Tyki asked, glancing around as Clark and Momo examined Allen.

"Eeez went to get some water, we're running a little low." Clark explained as Momo held a hand out for Allen to shake.

"Heh~ What a cute kid~! I'm Momo, that baldy is Clark, nice to meet ya, do you know what age you are~?" Momo grinned as Allen politely took his hand, smiling shyly as he replied, "I'm Allen, probably 11 years old."

"I see, Eeez is about 7, we found him two years ago, he's four years younger than you so should take care of him like a big brother okay~?" Momo grinned and patted Allen on the head as he helped the boy into one of the chairs, asking him if he was hungry and pouring some water for the 11 year old.

"Hey, Tyki. Are you sure we can take in another kid? We're already kinda strapped for cash…" Clark asked in a soft voice as he leaning closer to Tyki so as not to let the boy hear his words. Tyki shook his head and pulled out a wad of money.

"It's fine. I got a raise and bonus from my other job, it's more than enough to take care of one more. Though, this kid has a big appetite so we'll probably have to double up anyway." Tyki chuckled lightly as the door swung open.

"Ah, Eeez~! Come meet the newest member of the family~!" Tyki called out as the door closed behind the brown haired boy. The small seven year old blinked a few times, completely frozen to the spot as he stared at Allen with wide eyes.

"Hi, I'm Allen." The older white haired boy smiled as he hopped off his chair, crossing the room to extend his hand to the smaller brunet. A moment passed while Eeez stared at Allen's hand. The group of adults began to feel slightly worried, when Eeez began to blush profusely and darted to hide behind Clark and Tyki.

"E…Eeez…I'm…Eeez…" The small brunet mumbled from behind Tyki's legs, poking his head out to watch Allen's reaction. The white haired pre-teen gazed at the shy child, a gentle smile spreading across his face as he reached his hand out to the boy again, "I see, nice to meet you Eeez, lets be the best brothers ever, okay~?"

There was a long and anticipatory silence. Eeez stared disbelievingly at Allen before, "…you're a boy!?"

The air was frozen for a few moments, before the adults unanimously burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Allen whined, glaring specifically at Tyki who was literally rolling on the floor with laughter. The white haired child sighed, walking over to kneel in front of Eeez, who had been exposed when Tyki fell over.

"Neh, Eeez, why do you think I'm a girl?" Allen asked kindly, working very hard to keep any irritation hidden. The brunet blushed as he bowed his head.

"Sorry, I just thought that you were really pretty…" Eeez mumbled shamefully as he wrung his hands nervously, expecting Allen to get mad. He himself would be upset if someone thought he was a girl. Allen lifted his gloved left hand and Eeez flinched, unsure what to expect, when Allen's small warm hand settled in his brown hair and began to stroke gently.

"It's fine, it means that you like me right?" Allen asked with a smile, noting that the three men had stopped laughing. Eeez beamed as he nodded, rushing forward to throw his arms around the older child.

Tyki grinned wryly at the sight, pleased that the two were getting along nicely and mentally agreeing with Eeez. Allen really was far prettier than a boy should be.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally~! Next chapter will have the time skip. And yes, in this story, Nea, Road and Mana were in a threeway relationship. I always felt that Allen looked just like a girl when he was younger... I know that in some translations, Clark is called Frank but the Wikia says it's Clark and I always follow the Wikia. Also, Allen will have some accelerated healing like the Noah and a few other benefits from the Noah blood in his Innocence that will be revealed later on. I don't think there's anything else I need to explain here but if anyone has any questions, please review and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Even if it's just to tell me that I made a spelling mistake, please do so. Since I don't have a beta, it would be a big help if you guys spot any mistakes for me to correct. Stay tuned for the next chapter, there'll be Cross and Lavi in it~! ;p Ciaossu~!


	5. Do you Love me?

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** We all know Allen Walker is a powerful Exorcist, but what if on that fateful night when he first encountered the Earl, when Mana died, when his Innocence first activated and destroyed his adoptive father before being 'found' by Cross. What if he was found by a Noah? How would he have changed? And so the adventure begins, from another perspective. **Warnings: Lemons and some inappropriate things done to a minor**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons and indecent thoughts and actions towards a minor. If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** I just found out that the picture I used for the cover of this story so happens to be the cover Hoshino-sensei drew for her novel series D Gray-Man: Reverse. Isn't that funny~?

I've been suffering from food poisoning the past few days and it's set my writing back by three days but it's finally done~! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, to **VKLOREO23**, thank you for your support, I hope you enjoy the story and while I won't push, I hope my story may bring you closer to loving Yaoi as much as I do~ To **Other Personalities**, yes, Allen was indeed very beautiful when he was younger. I suppose it's because Hoshino-sensei originally wanted to make Allen a girl but I'm glad she didn't. This Allen is much better~!

My eternal love and gratitude to **~Happycafegirl11**. I was so happy to see a comment on my own fan art, now I don't have to cry every time I see the nice round zero beside comments. I'm glad you like my stories and hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And now, drum roll~!

_Love cannot endure indifference. It needs to be wanted._

_Like a lamp, it needs to be fed out of the oil of another's heart,_

_or its flame burns low._

_~Henry Ward Beecher_

Allen sighed as he glanced about. It was July and it had been a few months since he had joined Tyki's group of vagrants and he had quickly realized that his eating habits were becoming a problem for their finances. So while Tyki, Clark and Momo worked at the mines, he was roaming the streets, searching for people to pickpocket.

He needed to help to bring in money but he wasn't sure of how to do so, so he was using the skills that he had picked up before Mana adopted him. He had already amassed about 50 Guinea over the pass few hours but it wasn't nearly enough to help their finances and he was getting hungry.

The white haired 11 year old began to walk towards a small pub when a shout came from behind him. Glancing back, he saw a fat man he had pick-pocketed earlier shouting something and pointing at him.

Uh oh...Allen mentally cursed as he started to run, looking for an escape when a red haired boy with an eye-patch and an orange scarf rushed past him, grabbing his arm and dragging him into a nearby alley. The two boys breathed quietly as the man and a few officers rushed pass their hiding spot. Allen sighed in relief and turned to the taller boy with a smile.

"Thanks, you really saved me back there~!" Allen beamed happily as he shook the other boy's hand enthusiastically. The redhead blushed, scratching his cheek shyly as he replied.

"It's fine, a pretty girl like you would be in trouble if the Yard caught you pick-pocketing~"

Allen felt a tick form over his left eye and he glared at the boy. Really, why did everyone keep thinking he was a girl!? "I'm a boy."

"EH!?" The other boy yelped in surprise, sticking his arm forward and pressing it against a very private spot. "Wah! You're really a boy!"

Allen was frozen for a split second before he realized where the older boy was touching and shrieked, "What the hell!? You pervert!" The redhead blinked a few times when Allen abruptly jumped back. His hand hovered over the now empty spot for a moment before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly while apologizing.

"Ah, sorry, my bad. I mistook you for a girl cause of your long hair and pretty face. I'm Deak, 14 years old. What's your name~?" The taller boy explained apologetically and Allen felt a small burst of irritation at the way he simply moved on despite having just molested the smaller boy.

"Allen. My name's Allen, I'm 11." The white haired boy mumbled, standing in a rather defensive position because this guy was clearly not right in the head. Who on Earth checks if someone is a girl or boy by grabbing them down there!?

"Nice to meet you Allen, I'm really sorry about just now. I'm not a pervert, I was just really surprised. Your hair is really long and pretty like a girl's." Deak explained in a beseeching manner. Allen felt his anger dissipate at the large puppy-eyes the other was giving him and nodded with a sigh.

He really couldn't blame Deak, he had been mistaken for a girl even more often now than before because of his longer hair. Shortly after he joined the group, Tyki had told him that he enjoyed running his fingers through the silky strands and ever since then, Allen had been growing out his hair.

The white locks were almost past his shoulders now and Tyki had taken to combing his hair almost every night, proclaiming that the soft strands must have been spun by the Gods. A sentiment that the others seemed to share because Clark and Eeez would occasionally pick a flower to place in his hair and Momo had bought him some rather costly hair products with his year end bonus.

"So, why did you need to steal from that fat guy~?" Deak asked curiously as he leaned against the wall. Allen considered the taller boy for a moment before replying.

"I eat quite a lot and the guys taking care of me are having money problems so I wanted to help out. It's not nearly enough though..." The small boy explained in a dejected tone. Deak hummed in thought before blinking in surprise at the item poking out of Allen's pocket.

"Are those poker cards?" Deak asked, gesturing to the deck of cards in Allen's pocket. The boy nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything. He knew that Tyki and the others occasionally cheated other people out of clothing and he had watched them do so but they never really got much money out of their winnings. "I have an idea! Come on~!"

Allen yelped and Deak grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a nearby pub. The smaller boy watched as Deak challenged a rather burly man to a game of poker and began to bet using the 50 Guinea that Allen had stolen. However, it was soon apparent that the redhead had no real world experience in poker and Allen was starting to get irritated as his pile dwindled till there was about 20 Guinea left.

Deak turned to Allen with an apologetic expression as he finally decided that he shouldn't try anymore, "Sorry Allen, normally when I play with the panda, I always win. Guess I'm just out of luck today..."

Allen shook his head with a reassuring smile. He had no doubt that Deak was usually lucky but in real world poker that wasn't friendly and luck didn't actually matter. He didn't blame the redhead for trying to help. Why?

Because he knew that the other man was cheating.

The 11 year old steeled himself and took Deak's seat, ignoring the older boy's protests as he challenged the man to another round.

"Wait, Allen! Aren't you a little young to play!?" Deak exclaimed, trying to stop the pretty white haired boy from betting the rest of his money. The boy ignored him as he began to deal out the cards.

Half an hour later, Allen was smirking evilly as the burly man groaned at his third consecutive loss. The small pile of Guinea had grown and Allen was now the proud owner of 80 Guinea. Deak eyed the stack of coins with wide awe filled eyes.

"Amazing, Allen! Who'd have thought you were so lucky~?" Deak quietly exclaimed into the smaller boy's ear. Allen smiled happily as he collected another 20 coins and added them to his collection.

"It's because I'm cheating~" He whispered back, causing Deak to nearly fall out of his chair in shock.

"Really!? I didn't think you were that type…" The boy muttered disbelievingly as he finally noticed Allen slip a few cards into his sleave while shuffling the deck. The white haired child shot Deak an innocent smile.

"He cheated you first so I'm only paying him back in kind." Allen explained as he produced another royal flush, driving the burly man up the wall. _This way, I can earn more money with the cheating skills I learnt from Tyki, Clark and Momo!_

_~Poker Pair~_

"I'm really impressed, Allen~! 400 Guinea in three hours, that must be a record! Who knew there were so many different people willing to spend so much to go up against the pretty white haired kid on a winning streak~?" Deak grinned widely as he finished counting the money for Allen. The younger boy smiled happily as he took the jingling bag of coins from his new friend.

"All thanks to you, Deak~! If you hadn't given me the idea, I never would have even thought of using Poker to help Tyki with our money problems, I didn't realise that you could make so much money by cheating when gambling~!" Allen beamed at the older boy, making Deak blush at its brilliance. The two boys sat together on a half wall by the street, enjoying the silent companionship before Deak took on a pensive expression.

"Hey, Allen…"

"Hmm?"

"You and your friends should leave this town."

Allen blinked at the sudden seriousness wafting off the redhead. He tilted his head to the side in question, "Why?"

Deak grimaced as he placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, "A small war's gonna break out between this town and the one to the east. You should get out before you get caught in the crossfire."

Allen's eyes widened and he nodded while standing, wanting to get back to Clark and Momo quickly. He and Tyki probably wouldn't be very affected by a small civil war but the others were human and humans were fragile. This was something he learnt from watching Tyki discretely save his friends' lives from the occasional accident in the mines.

"What about you, Deak? Are you going to leave too?" Allen asked worriedly, knowing that he shouldn't get attached to humans but already taking a liking to the fun loving boy. Deak was what he always imagined an older brother would be like and he didn't really want the other to get hurt.

"You can come with us, I'm sure the others won't mind." Deak blinked in surprise at the offer, feeling his chest tighten at the concern in the child's voice.

"Nah, I got stuff to do." The redhead shook his head with a tense smile, noting the increasingly worried look on the smaller boy's fair features, he added, "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, I'm a big boy see~?" Deak grinned as he ran a gentle hand through Allen's soft white locks, rubbing the strands together and admiring the silky texture.

"You really have nice hair, take care of it, and yourself, kay~?" Allen nodded, not really knowing what to say as the redhead turned to leave, his orange scarf billowing in the wind as he walked.

"Will I see you again?!" Allen called out in a slightly agitated voice, watching as Deak paused. The older boy turned to him with a bittersweet smile.

"Probably not, but I'll never forget you, Allen. If we meet again, introduce me to your friends, bye~!" Deak waved as he left, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. It was better this way. A soul like that may never be remembered in the history logs, even with that curse mark. Yet that was probably a good thing. Those whose lives were worthy of record were never peaceful or happy. The most fortunate, were perhaps those whose memory simply…faded with time.

_~Poker Pair~_

A loud shout, a louder bang and even louder cheers rang through the pub as a young white haired teenager revealed his hand. Royal straight flush. The beautiful boy grinned victoriously as he combed a hand through his long white hair that flowed and shimmered in the light, drawing admiring gazes to the silky strands that brushed across his hips and accenting the strong yet slender build of the teen.

"Too bad, my good sirs. It seems that the fates favour me again tonight, I'll be taking my 600 Guinea now~" Allen smirked as he quickly and efficiently swept the pile of coins into a large drawstring pouch. The crowd of spectators around the table had made cheating slightly harder than usual but he wasn't the Poker Prince for no reason.

It had been three years since he met Deak and he had been perfecting his cheating skills over the years. Tyki and the others had been really upset when he returned to their temporary home that night, scolding him for being out for so long without telling at least one of them.

Despite being sorry about worrying them, he had been inexplicably pleased when Tyki had hugged him later that night, muttering about how worried the man was and how the Noah had entertained thoughts that he could have been captured by the Dark Order and taken away to be experimented on.

The group had been surprised when he told them that he had found a way to earn money for them and told them all about his adventures. They had fortunately taken him seriously when he told them about the upcoming civil war and the five of them had been five towns away when news of the dispute reached their ears.

Allen smiled politely as the barmaid placed three large plates before him, congratulating him on yet another successful night. Ever since he took up cheating at gambling as his job, he'd been spending his days at pubs while Tyki and the others worked at the mines.

Tyki and his friends hadn't wanted him to work at the mines, saying it was too dangerous and he had wanted to slap his guardian. The man knew that he wouldn't die from a simple explosion or cave in, and the gasses had no effect on him since he had Noah blood. They had been alone when he mentioned that to Tyki and the Noah had simply smiled fondly and said that he didn't want Allen's hair to get dirty in the mines.

Knowing how much Tyki liked his hair, he had given in and was now well known among England's most popular pubs as the Poker Prince. His white hair and pentagon scar were his trade mark and sometimes people would travel to whatever town he was in simply to challenge him for the title or try to catch him at cheating.

Here, the magician tricks and slight of hand he had picked up in the circus and on the streets truly came into play. Allen had never been caught at cheating and Tyki could never figure out how he did it, when the Noah himself couldn't cheat so smoothly even with his Choose.

Allen sighed in satisfaction as he cleaned up the three plates, beaming at the barmaid as she brought more food from the kitchens. The pub owners loved him and he was welcomed at every bar he went to. The amount he spent eating was always enough to keep each pub going for weeks and the crowds he drew always brought better business for the pubs.

Still, he couldn't wait till the next time the Earl summoned the family together to have dinner again. He kind of missed the delicious food and the Jasdevi twins, not to mention, he wanted to bring healing to the Akuma that served the Earl.

"Hey, pretty girl~!" A rather tall man wearing a large hat, a white half-mask and glasses sat down beside him. Long red hair brushed against Allen and the smell of strong alcohol burned his nose as the man placed his arm around the shocked teen.

"How bout a night with the great General Cross, hmm~?" The man grinned charmingly as he leaned close to the 14 year old. "What say you, My Lady~?"

Allen squeaked in fright, feeling extremely horrified that he was being hit on by a guy. Seriously, he was not only a boy, he was underage too! "Oi! I'm 14!"

"Heh~? 14 is already a fine young lady, no~?" The man replied, caressing Allen's waist length hair in a way that made his skin crawl. He was about to protest since the man clearly hadn't noticed that his was a boy's voice (though it was probably because his voice hadn't broken yet) when the large lady owner of the pub appeared beside them.

"Hey! Yer typa ruffian aint welcome ere! Go arass a lass if ya want it so bad!" The lady growled, grabbing the red haired man by his lapel and bodily tossing him out the door.

"Sorry bout that Allen. 's that 'air o yours, too pretty fer a young lad like yerself, gonna get in trouble wit those kind ya know." The lady boss warned as she cleared the plates and left. Allen sat still for a moment before finishing his meal and paying. Within moments, he was walking back to the inn where they'd been staying the past few days.

That hadn't been the first time he was hit on and he really doubted it would be the last. Allen sighed as he glanced at his reflection in the glass of a closed shop. He really did look like a girl. The teen frowned.

_What about Tyki…does Tyki also think of me as a girl?_ Allen shook his head but the thought persisted. Now that he was older, he had noticed the looks the older man sometimes gave him, looks that reminded him of the way a cat looked at a mouse or the way Allen himself looked at food.

Plus, Tyki liked his hair. Even more so when it when it got longer. What if his hair made Tyki think of him as a girl?

He really didn't like the idea of that. If Tyki thought of him like a girl than the man might see him in the way those nasty men in the pubs saw the pretty barmaids or the scantily clad whores who roamed the streets at night. He didn't want to be seen as a pretty object to be kept around for fun and thrown away when boredom set in.

He had a feeling that he was being illogical and stupid but the idea wouldn't leave his head. He wanted to mean more to Tyki than that. He didn't want to be thrown away. He wanted to be something to Tyki but he couldn't figure out what it was. He wanted Tyki to look at him like those gentlemen looked at their wives but he didn't want to be seen as weak.

_**He doesn't see you as weak. He cares for you.**_

Allen didn't reply, pausing when he spotted a few pieces of shattered glass in an alley where the window had blown outwards. The white haired boy walked towards it like a boy possessed and bent down.

_**Be careful Allen, better be sure that about what you're about to do. You may not be ready for the events that doing this might trigger.**_

"This is also for me. I need this." Allen muttered determinedly as he easily grasped the largest shard carefully in his hand and brought it to his long locks. He felt Nea relent and quickly moved the sharp glass in a sawing motion.

Schh schh schh

Allen watched passively as his long hair fluttered to the ground, leaving his remaining hair to flutter softly around his ears. There. Now people wouldn't see him as a girl anymore and somehow, he didn't feel like one anymore either.

Allen sighed as he dropped the shard. _That was surprisingly cathartic._ The boy felt Nea nod in his mind as he quickly left the alley and returned to the inn, expecting the outburst that followed when Eeez and the others saw the state of his hair.

Tyki had stayed silent, only telling the others that it was fine and not to bother Allen about his decision. It was later that night when the two quietly sat on the roof of the building that Tyki questioned his sudden need for a haircut. Allen was silent for a while, sorting through his thoughts before he spoke.

"I've always been told that I'm a pretty boy. Almost everyone I meet thinks I'm a girl when they first see me. I thought I was fine with it but I don't want to be thought of as a girl. I don't want to feel like a girl, protected and sheltered. I'm not weak, Tyki and I'm not something to be kept!" Allen's voice had been soft at the beginning but Tyki watched with wide eyes as the boy slammed his fist on the tiles of the roof, making three break off and slide to the floor with a crack.

Allen turned to his guardian with fire in his eyes, knowing that he was being irrational and that Tyki was not to blame but needing an outlet for his pent up worries and frustrations. The Noah's eyes softened at the sight of his struggling ward.

Allen had been through a lot and he knew that the boy was confused about many things. He was probably worried that the Noah only kept him around and took care of him because he saw him as a pretty collectable. Tyki sighed as he leaned back against the uneven tiles.

"There's nothing wrong with being pretty, Shonen. It's certainly not that common for boys to be beautiful but it's not a bad thing. Momo and Clark certainly don't see you as weak and Eeez practically worships the ground you walk on. None of us see you as a girl." The Noah reassured, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag as he ruffled the short strands on Allen's head.

"And you, Tyki? What do you think of me?" Allen asked with wide fearful eyes, unsure himself of what he wanted the Noah to say. Tyki grimaced. He had promised to never lie to the boy and now he feared that it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

After a moment, the Noah sighed and answered honestly. "I don't think of you as a girl. I think you're the most beautiful and intelligent and kind and strong boy I've ever seen. Even now, with your short and boyish hair, I think I might be turning into a homosexual paedophile."

Allen's face turned red at the man's words, feeling the sudden urge to scoot as far away as possible but resisting because he trusted Tyki.

"I'm not though. I'm a Noah, and that means that I'm gonna be 26 till the day I die. You're already going 15 next month. I can wait a few years before I try to court you. Until then, I'm just your caring guardian who loves you more than a father could."

Allen watched silently as Tyki stood and returned to the room, contemplating the man's words till the sun began to rise. As the gentle shades of Painters Grey began to splash across the sky, he realised that the fluttering feeling in his stomach could only be happiness. His heart skipped a beat, knowing that he was glad that Tyki didn't think of him as a girl and that the Noah had feelings for him regardless.

The white haired child stood, his short hair blowing in the wind as he stared challengingly at the rising sun. He wasn't sure if he was ready yet and he didn't know if he liked guys or just liked Tyki, but even so, he would become someone worthy of standing by Tyki's side whether as family or as a lover. He felt Nea's approval at his thoughts and set his teeth in determination.

He would become strong, not like a girl who needed to be protected but a man who could work with Tyki to fulfil the Earl's plans. He would make Tyki proud, he would show everyone how strong he was and how worthy he was of the Noah of Pleasure's attention…

and damn it, he couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter hasn't been confusing. Basically, Allen meets Lavi, called Deak at the time, and is introduced to poker as a good form of money making. Over three years, he is famous, not for clearing Cross's debts but for being the poker master, The Poker Prince. Allen hasn't seen Lavi since and We all know that Lavi has recently joined the order. It seems small now but their meeting will be important for the future.

At 14, Allen meets Cross at one of the pubs. The guy basically traumatizes him because while Allen has been hit on before, most of them respect him enough not to do so in such a crass manner, since he is the famous Poker Prince. Lol, Cross traumatizes Allen no matter what world they're in. XD

The encounter stirs up old insecurities and Allen decides that cutting his hair would solve them. I always felt that most of the beautiful boys I've met are rather gentle and I've also realised that they're like that because they are pretty and everyone expects them to be gentleish like a girl.

I can't imagine what that must be like but I'm sure that being constantly mistaken for a girl or treated like a girl would have some rather disastrous effects on a guy's self image. Allen is basically feeling like he is actually a girl and that if he cuts his hair he'll feel more like a boy. Which he does. He also looks more like the version of Allen that travelled with Cross now. Just imagine the long haired Allen with rounder cheeks, bigger eyes and shorter and you'll have how he looked like. Wow, looks like a little girl, no~?

Also, in regards to the way he thinks of girls, it's not that he's bias or anything, it's just that at that time period, girls were seen as the weaker sex and generally did stuff like becoming trophy wives and taking care of kids.

Allen just doesn't want to be seen as a trophy or prize, which is a rather understandable worry since Tyki picked him up because he was an interesting Innocence host. He was alright with it back then because he was just happy to be taken care of by people who cared (in a sense) about him. However, as he grows up, his feelings change and grow with him and now it's no longer enough.

It might not have been very clear, but he was basically asking Tyki if the Noah cared for him for more than his powers or beauty. After 4 years of raising Allen, Tyki knows him really well, so he understands what Allen is asking and tells him honestly that he doesn't see Allen as a beautiful weapon but as a person who he really cares for. And not in the paternal sense as Allen was probably expecting.

At this point, Allen himself isn't sure if he likes Tyki in the way a lover does, he just loves him unconditionally. It's a very pure love, though we all know that that's going to change soon. Either way, Allen knows that he wants to be at Tyki's side always and he wants to help his family. It think that's it, please review if you have any questions.

Next chapter: Allen's 15 now and the story is finally easing into the cannon events that Hoshino-sensei depicted. How will it work out~? Review and follow to find out!


End file.
